Oblivious
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: Two years. Yuna finally has her Tidus. He wants to hear everything. She indulges him, and tells him everything. Everything except...that. A new twist on how things went down that day in Besaid!  Edited!  Read and review! ONE SHOT!


**_Oblivious  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do own the story.**

**A/N:** Ok, a break from the heavy. This is my first one shot. Notice what I said just now? **ONE SHOT**! There will not be any chapters after this. I was sitting here writing another chapter to one of my other fanfics, and I had this funny idea pop into my head. I have not come across another one shot like this. It's different. Yes, it has fluffiness. But, this is another take on what may have happened after the reunion on Besaid Beach. Prepare to read Tidus and Yuna antics in a way you've never read them before!

**P.S. **I wrote this very late (or early) in the morning, and it wasn't until after I slept that I went back and proof read it. I fixed a couple of annoying typo's and elaborated a little more. Thanks Mj for pointing those things out to me. I hope this will be a little better and easier to understand :)

**_

* * *

_**

_**You** said I've changed. _

_**I** told you you've missed a few things._

_**You** said you wanted to hear everything._

_The question is, can you handle the changes?_

"So," Tidus smirked as he thought back on what she had just said, "you sound like you were pretty busy in my absence."

Yuna just grinned and shrugged, "I guess so. It's weird though."

"What's weird?" he turned to her, noticing she stopped and giggled.

Apparently she was shocked that he asked her to elaborate. Yuna wasn't sure how to begin replying to that.

The walk back to Besaid had been a long one seeing as how they decided to take the long route to avoid the crowds. The reunion wasn't as awkward as it had started to be. Things had fallen into place nicely, and it was like he was never away for two years. Well, despite the fact that she had just recanted two years worth of memories. But it occurred to her, that she left a few details out of her story.

"It's...nothing." she smiled and continued to walk ahead of him.

Tidus cocked his head to the side and watched her walk away, "No..." he smirked, "I know that look."

Yuna turned around to face him again, and she mirrored his expressions, "What look?"

"_That_ one. Right there!"

"You're losing it, Tidus!" she laughed.

"I don't think I am, Yuna." he shook his head slowly, "You're not telling me something!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Tch, I may have been gone a while, but I wasn't born yesterday."

"No, you weren't." Yuna smiled, "You were born a thousand years ago."

Tidus feigned a hurtful expression and brought his hand to his heart, "That hurt!"

She scoffed and turned on her heels, walking away secretly smiling. She knew he'd follow her.

"Tell me!" he laughed, jogging to catch up with her.

"There's nothing to tell!" she raised her voice shoving him playfully.

"Oh, it's gonna be like _that_, huh?"

Tidus regained his footing from the surprisingly forceful shove from his female companion. Continuing behind her, he thought to himself a bit, trying to figure out a way to get her to talk. The sounds of their feet loomed in the rocky path, and they were quickly approaching the jungle. He snapped his head up and gave an evil grin. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It might not make her talk, and it might have been inappropriate, but he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

Yuna kept walking toward Besaid Village, thinking about how she'd come out and tell him. She wasn't sure how he'd handle it. But what was there to be afraid of? That was a simple question to answer. She wasn't afraid. Quite the opposite actually. She was purposely trying to get a rise out of him. Yuna wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was feeling extremely devious. As horrible as it was, she couldn't help but to laugh inwardly.

She paused suddenly, noticing that she no longer heard two pairs of feet treading the ground. Looking around at the jungle in front of her, she turned around and noticed that Tidus was nowhere in sight. All that surrounded her were insanely tall trees that had vines drooping off of them.

"Tidus?" she called out as her heart stopped.

The answer she got was silence. He was just here a second ago, and now he's not. Her head swished around in different directions, but quickly escalated to her turning her entire body. The sun had already started setting, and upon entering the shrouded area, it was quite dim. Yuna squinted her eyes to adjust them, still looking as her breathing soon ceased.

"Tidus!"

Becoming light headed from her spinning body, she felt a lump rise to her throat and fought back tears. Her carefree mood was now replaced with fear, and it was showing. Before she called out his name again, she heard a faint rustle above her. Her movement ceased and she strained her ears to figure out what it was exactly she had heard, but the silence answered her again. Refusing to let her guard down, she tensed her muscles in anticipation.

All the fighting for the past two years had paid off. Even though she couldn't see the attack coming, she felt it. What ever it was, it jumped from the trees and attempted to tackle her to the ground. Without hesitating, she reached up and grabbed it and flung it forcefully over her.

"Whoa!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Tidus?" she gasped looking at the contorted limbs that rose up slowly from the kicked up dirt.

"What was that for!" Tidus groaned rubbing his backside with one hand and using the other to dust off the dirt particles from his face.

"What did you expect?"

"A little more finesse?"

"Finesse?" she glared at him, "After a stunt like that?"

He rose up from the ground and placed his hands on his hips, "I was kidding around, Yuna."

"Well it wasn't funny!" she walked up to him and shoved his shoulder clearly unamused.

"Ok, alright!" he smiled apologetically raising his hands in his defense, "I guess I kinda...deserved that."

Yuna scoffed and turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yuna, I'm sorry..." he offered.

Admittedly, Yuna had been scared that Tidus had faded on her. Sure it had been obvious that he was kidding around with her, but she didn't find it funny. At least...not at first. She truly felt angered at him, but it was the fear that fanned the anger. How could he do something like that to her? Yuna silently cursed herself for being unable to get the point across as her features started to soften when he offered a genuine apology. It was hopeless. And the worst part about it? Tidus knew Yuna couldn't stay mad at him for his character flaws. As much as she'd liked to sit there and stew a little more, they both knew she would turn around any second and begin to forgive him. Her stubborn demeanor was non-exsistant around Tidus.

With new light being shed onto the situation, she secretly smiled. This was the _perfect_ opportunity to unveil her secret! He would never expect something like this to come from _her_. In her mind, she was patting herself on the back for coming up with such an idea as she heard Tidus closing in on her, assuming he was continuing his apology for his cruel joke. Little did he know, she was in the process of conjuring up one of her own. Yuna willed herself to hold out so her plan could come into fruition. She only hoped her eyes wouldn't give her away. One wrong move, and her cover would be blown.

He reached up to place a hand on her shoulder, but before he could touch her, she smacked his hand away and took a defensive stance. He took a step back and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Yuna?"

"Come on." Yuna narrowed her eyes at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her words trying to comprehend them, "Come on what?"

Yuna nodded her head toward the sword at his side that Wakka had returned to him on the shore. He followed her line of sight, and when it landed on the sword he couldn't help but to laugh hysterically.

"You can't really be _serious_?"

"Draw it," Yuna encouraged, "Let's see how much you remember."

Tidus ceased his laughter and tilted his head to the side, "Sparring?"

Yuna nodded curtly as her lips curved upward menacingly.

"You don't even have a weapon!" Tidus chuckled as he relaxed his stance.

Yuna grabbed her warrior dressphere and changed. Her right hand gripped the hild tightly, and she extended it toward Tidus. A silent challenge emitted from her feminine features.

"Alright..." Tidus appeased her drawing his sword and holding it at his side, "seeing as how you've never held a sword, I'll cut you some slack."

At that, inched closer and held up her sword. Tidus complied hesitantly, resting a twin looking sword next to hers. A faint clank sound escaped as the two connected, signaling they were both ready to continue.

Yuna noticed that Tidus was apprehensive, so she decided to make the first move. Withdrawing her sword, she quickly side stepped and thrusted it toward Tidus at blinding speed. However, Tidus hadn't forgotten how to fight and he quickly parried her attempt. The swords met again, making a screeching sound and halted with another clank as they rested against each other again.

"What's wrong?" Yuna groaned annoyingly as she sensed he wasn't giving his all.

"You are!" Tidus supplied.

Yuna made another attempt, spinning around to her left and attempted to strike him from the other side. Tidus parried her again, only this time the swords met at their chests with their body weight behind it. Their teeth clenched and jaws tightened as they fought against the other.

"Come on, Tidus!" Yuna grunted, "Why are you holding back?"

"Why on earth would I want to fight you?" he asked in the same strained tone, "And more importantly, where in the _hell_ did you learn how to handle a sword?"

Yuna exhaled sharply and pushed herself from the struggle and stepped back a little. Sighing, she rolled her head around slowly and cracked her neck before letting her eyes meet his again.

"Tell you what," she smirked "Fight me as an equal, and then I'll explain."

The baffled expression never left his face, and he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth like a fish. As he searched her eyes, he finally nodded and allowed a grin to slither across his lips.

"Alright, if you're sure." he chuckled.

"No slacking. I want you to put your heart into it."

Tidus nodded and pointed the brotherhood at Yuna.

"Ladies first."

Yuna felt a pang of annoyance surge through her and she used it to her advantage. Raising her twined brotherhood at him, they clang their swords together once again. Tidus held his cocky grin, and Yuna reflected the same.

Rocking on his feet slightly, his instincts started to kick in as he focused on his hands. One thing to remember about sword fighting is reading your opponet. But if you're really good, you know that you have to feel them as well. With their swords placed together in between them, Tidus waited to feel even the smallest vibration that would signal when she would make her move.

Sure enough, Yuna contracted her weapon and swung to his right. He countered it, and spun around knowing that Yuna had over shot her lunge, so her back was now to him. He had given a silent promise to not cut her some slack, so he used her disadvantage to make his move.

Tidus attempted to swing at her, but she ducked down and dodged it with ease. On bended knee, Yuna parried Tidus and gave a forceful twist of her wrist, slinging his sword away and throwing him off balance.

Tidus recovered quite smoothly due to his being agile, and smiled.

"Nicely done." he complimented her.

As he stood there noticeably impressed at her skill, she noticed a tree off to her right. Before Tidus could react, she made her way over and raised her right foot placing it on the trunk and used her calf muscles to push herself up. Running up the tree a little, she let gravity take a hold of her and kicked off flipping backward and behind Tidus. Landing gracefully on both feet, she swung her sword violently at him.

He parried her again, and their weight pushed against each other as it did before. Sweat was pouring off their faces in the humidity, their breaths were labored yet they didn't let it affect them. Both pairs of eyes reflected greed.

Yuna noticed their bodies were insanely close together, and Tidus thought the same thing. Before either of them could move, Yuna stuck her head in between the gap of the swords and planted her lips fiercely on Tidus'. Maintaining their stances, Tidus deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue gently into her mouth.

Yuna moaned softly into his lips as she leaned in harder toward him. She felt Tidus' body go slack, and she pulled away quickly and flicked her wrist, sending Tidus' brotherhood out of his hands with ease, sailing through the air before the tip planted itself into the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tidus yelled out.

Yuna giggled lightheartedly, "All's fair in love and war."

Tidus couldn't help it. Yuna's face, giggle, lips, everything about her was contagious. He sauntered over to his sword and pulled it from the ground and shethed it on his hip.

"That may be true," he feigned a betrayed expression, "But that doesn't mean you've won."

She laughed harder and tears started to mist her eyes, "T-tidus...do you have any idea..." she tried to speak while trying to breathe.

"What's so damned funny?" Tidus asked as he walked over to her, backing her into a tree.

"The l-look on your f-f-face!" she leaned back on the tree still laughing and grabbing at her sides which were killing her.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

This did nothing more than make her laugh harder as he stood there with his pride obviously dented from letting her get to him in such a way. Tidus was so cute when he pouted. Yuna's knees finally gave out and she slid down the trunk of the tree gasping for air.

"Laugh it up," he chuckled as he watched her in awe as he knelt down beside her, "Where...did you learn how to fight like that?"

Yuna stifled her laughs. She could tell Tidus was being serious now, and the reality started to set in. She still hadn't told him.

She cleared her throat and then looked him in the eye, "That's what I didn't tell you. I figured I'd surprise you by doing it this way."

Tidus wrinkled his nose, "Why wouldn't you tell me something as small as how you learned to handle a blade? And trust me, I was surprised. More than that...I was shocked."

"It's not so much that I didn't want to tell you that I _could_. It's that I...didn't know how to tell you _how_ I did it."

Tidus didn't respond. He just sat there waiting for her explanation as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on the tree they shared.

Yuna looked down at her hands in her lap, contemplating how to word it the right way. Her thoughts were broken when she watched Tidus slip an un-gloved hand into hers. It was the first time she'd ever felt his bare hand. Only then did it really hit her and she jumped slightly. He was real. As if to encourage her, she felt herself filled with confidence.

"When you left," she whispered, "I did everything I could possibly think of to keep you close to me. I managed to start playing blitz with Wakka."

Yuna smiled inwardly as she thought back.

"Anyway, when Rikku came along and told me about the sphere Kimarhi found, I leapt at the opportunity. I wanted to journey again, I wanted to visit the places we had been together. It didn't occur to me that I had no physical fighting experience until the first encounter with a fiend. Paine and Rikku fought it off, and I just...stood there. Later that night, I talked to Shinra, and decided to learn all there was about the dresspheres. After he explained it to me, he left me there to look through them."

Tidus had been staring off in the distance listening to Yuna when suddenly her beautiful voice subsided. He turned her, and noticed her eyes had grown dim and no longer held the hypnotic twinkle they once had. He squeezed her hand gently, silently telling her to go on.

"Sorry," she turned to him giving him a warm smile, "I...came across the warrior dressphere. The sword, looked exactly like yours. It was almost as if...this fire ignited in me when I studied it, and I decided then that I would become as good as you. So everyday, I would make time to learn on my own. As embarrassing as this is to admit, when we journyed together, I watched you. Your movements were so swift and graceful, yet powerful. Even though you'd been gone for so long, as I held the sword in my hand, I could see you as clear as if you were standing right in front of me. Each swing I took, every move I made, you always shone through."

Tidus smiled and brought Yuna down to rest on his shoulder.

"It shows." he whispered into her ear, "I'm touched that I was the reason for a lot of things that you did. I'm just glad I'm here to see it all."

Yuna wrapped her arms around his waist and twisted herself around him, placing her head down into his neck and took a deep breathe. She was glad to have him back. They sat in silence for a while taking in their surroundings. Nightfall was descending upon them, and they knew Besaid would be throwing a party for Tidus' return.

"Guess we should be getting back, huh?" Yuna looked up at Tidus.

"I suppose," he replied as he hugged her, "Oh, by the way, don't think your kisses will always have that effect on me!"

Yuna laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!"

Flashing him an amorous smile, she leaned up and grazed her lips against his faintly. Just as she predicted, Tidus' body began to loosen and his breathing ceased. Quickly, she pulled away and giggled as she stood up and backed away from him.

"I think I just proved you wrong." as she turned on her heels and started back to the village, leaving a very frustrated Tidus under the tree.

"Yuna!"

Turning around she noticed Tidus had quickly caught up to her, and he had a very serious look on his face. She couldn't tell if it was anger, disappointment, or a little of both. Her posture softened and she instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she began to apologize, "I shouldn't-"

Tidus brought his finger to her lips to silence her, and backed her into another tree slowly. When he felt her back bump into it, he made sure to maintain a close distance, but didn't touch her.

"How long?" he asked her in a questionable manner.

"H-how long what?"

A grin adorned his perfect face as he started to close the distance between them.

"Blitzball. How long can you hold your breath now?"

Yuna's head tilted slightly, and she just looked at him like he'd gone crazy. Her hands gripped the tree, and she pulled back as far as she could.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. How long?"

"Two minutes and forty seconds..."

Tidus let his hands rest on the tree on either side of Yuna's shoulders, and he put his lips close to her right ear, brushing it softly with his lips.

"We'll have to fix that." he whispered seductively into her ear as his lips kissed her neck lightly.

Yuna quivered at his touch, and she felt his golden hair tickle her nose. His cheek grazed hers and he pulled away. His face was filled with amusement, and she felt completely at his mercy.

"Is that a challenge?" she whispered breathlessly.

"No, not a challenge," he shook his head lightly letting his lips fall back to hers, letting them sample each other again.

Before taking them completely, he whispered something into them.

"That's a promise."

_**I** said you'd changed._

_**Y**ou said I'd missed a few things._

_**I** said I wanted to hear everything._

_The thing is, between us, nothing's changed._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Yay! I'm satisfied with this! The point I was trying to get across, is that no matter what has transpired in two years, no matter how much Yuna has changed, no matter how much Tidus has missed, their love remains the same. The only constant out of all the chaos and turmoil. Yuna fears how Tidus will handle her, but forgets the most important lesson of all. Something Tidus has to remind her of the best way he knows how._  
_


End file.
